


Baby Honey 2.0

by nikogda



Series: Baby Honey World [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Adult Content, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: A few weeks passed by and Louis had spent a large portion of his time with incognito mode on as he Googled ways to hint at pregnancies. He came up with a few ideas but was impatient and felt uncreative at any idea. The most he read about was for online announcements. Louis decided one day while he was at Niall’s with two kittens laying on his stomach to take a photo and post it. He knew Harry would see it pretty quickly as he had Louis’ Instagram notifications on.Louis held his phone out and took a few shots of the sleeping kittens on his stomach, thumbed through them and found the one he liked best and posted it with the caption, “Three little kittens” he hit post and waited. It didn’t take long, ten minutes later Harry left a comment asking where the third kitten was. Louis rolled his eyes and deleted the photo.-- Louis is pregnant this time and tries to find creative ways to hint about it to Harry. Only it doesn’t go as planned. --





	Baby Honey 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com) for being my super beta person and putting up with me :D
> 
> You do not have to read Baby Honey first but you can if you want. :)
> 
>    
> Nothing is real.

Harry watches himself rocking in and out of Louis. His pace was slow but deep, each thrust had pushed a moan, or a gasp from the man beneath him. His fingers dug into Louis’ hips. His bottom lip was caught beneath his teeth. It was slow and sensual. It was the best morning sex they’ve had in ages. At least Harry thought so. He moaned as he pulled back once more and pushed forward, thrusting into Louis at a quicker pace. Beneath him Louis was digging his fingers into the duvet, biting his bottom lip to control himself. They couldn’t be very loud and Louis had a habit of forgetting that.

Louis let out a low, deep moan as he arched his back and felt the wet warmth of Harry’s release spill out onto his back. His fingers dug into the dark grey duvet beneath him once more. He closed his eyes and moved to roll over, feeling hands grab his hips quickly.

“No, Lou! I just washed the bedding. Get up, get up!” Louis sighed as he moved backwards, his feet dropping to the floor as he got off the bed, rolling his eyes at his husband. Harry quickly dropped to his knees, finishing Louis off with his lips around Louis’ cock. Louis moaned, digging his fingers into Harry’s hair, tugging just slightly harder than he’d intended. Tilting his head back,  he came down his husband’s throat with a deep moan. 

Louis sighed as Harry stood up, wiping his mouth with his thumb and obscenely sucking on it. He went over to the clothes hamper and grabbed a dirty shirt, using it to wipe himself clean before he tossed the shirt back into the hamper, pushing it down before he turned his attention back to Harry. He smiled as he saw him cleaning himself up with wet wipes they kept in the bedside drawer. There are two types of people. 

“ ‘M gonna grab a shower before work.’’ Harry nodded in response as Louis headed into the ensuite. 

Louis walked over to the shower, turning it on and getting in before it was warm enough. He let the cold water fall over his bare shoulders, his hands against the wall and his head down. He closed his eyes as the cool temp quickly moved to warm before becoming hot. Almost too hot. But, Louis didn’t move to change the temperature, welcoming the heat instead. 

His shoulders were tense and his back ached from standing so much at work and carrying around a three year old child, chasing after a three and a half year old dog who was too small to be considered a living thing in Louis’ opinion. He loved his daughter, his husband, and their obnoxious dog. He loved his life. He would not change it for anything. 

Louis took his time in the shower, cleaning and washing himself off. He let the water temperature slowly drift back to cold before he decided it was time for him to get out. Having a moment of quiet to himself. It had been more than just a moment, more like thirty minutes, but he couldn’t be bothered. He felt even more relaxed as he turned off the shower and grabbed a clean towel off the hanger and dragged it across his wet skin.

Louis walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of the bathroom, near a walk in closet and tossed the damp towel aside. He sighed softly as he examined his reflection. Turning to his side, he ran his hands down over his stomach to his abdomen and back up. With a slight tilt of his head, Louis let his eyes wander over the small roundness of his belly appearing and smiled to himself. He honestly never thought that he would be here, be in this moment personally. That the only way he’d ever see the small bump was on someone else. On Harry.

He took a deep breath, holding his emotions at bay as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and reached for a shirt that he’d laid out the night before with his other clothes, pulling it on quickly. Harry had seen him naked, had kissed all over his body just hours ago. They’d shared a shower just two days ago. A quiet moment before Louis’ sister dropped their daughter back off at home. But Louis still felt an urge to hide the small bump away. Even if it was too small for anyone else to tell. Louis felt far too naked right now. Even for his husband. 

“There you are.” Harry smiled over at Louis. Louis turned around and smiled back.

He greeted Harry with his arms open, “I am sorry I used all the hot water, I was just so relaxed that I couldn’t bring myself to get out.” He placed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“It’s fine. I got Elise ready to go, about to take her to Mum’s for the day.’’ Harry spoke as he moved into the walk in closet and grabbed some of Louis’ dirty laundry off the floor. 

Louis was watching him as he finished getting himself dressed for the day before he went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He put his hand over his stomach, he needed to tell Harry,  _ wanted to _ . Really, really wanted to tell him. He also remembers the trouble Harry had gone through. Dropping all those hints. He didn’t want to just blurt it out, he wanted to be creative also. Because remembering back to Harry’s pregnancy, it had been fun. Even if he’d known in the end it was fun to watch Harry try to drop hints with tiny foods and such.

He’d been debating it for the last two weeks actually. When he had found out he was pregnant, Louis had nearly fainted at the doctor’s office. He was so excited though. He was told long ago he was not able to get pregnant, that he didn’t have the pregnancy gene. He didn’t mind so much knowing that Harry could. He didn’t care about the experience of being pregnant, he cared about the outcome. 

And they had a beautiful, brown haired, blue eyed outcome downstairs currently belting out the Land Before Time song at the top of her voice, a tiny howl accompanying her. He smiled at what he could hear, watching as Harry came in with arms full of clothes and dumping them in the hamper.

“Seriously, Louis. The hamper is right here.” Harry chided, interrupting Louis’ thoughts. 

Ignoring Harry, Louis grabbed a pair of adidas and went to put them on before Harry pelted him with a pair of rolled up socks and a glare. He rolled his eyes and pulled on the socks, “Well maybe if you put it in the closet with the clothes? I don’t understand why you won’t put it there. Why does it have to be out here?” He questioned, leaning down to tie his shoes after he’d pulled the socks on.

“Because, Lou…” Was all Harry said as he left the bedroom with the dirty hamper. Louis had a feeling Harry himself was unsure why the hamper was in the bedroom and not in the closet. But Harry was a creature of habit. He wasn’t about to change the hamper’s position now. Oh no, Louis was pretty sure hell would freeze over before Harry moved the hampers.

As Louis said his goodbyes and got in the car to head into work, he decided he needed to tell Harry about him being pregnant and that to do so he would find the most interesting way to hint at him being pregnant. He wanted to make this as entertaining as he possibly could. 

\----

A few weeks passed by and Louis had spent a large portion of his time with incognito mode on as he Googled ways to hint at pregnancies. He came up with a few ideas but was impatient and felt uncreative at any idea. The most he read about was for online announcements. Louis decided one day while he was at Niall’s with two kittens laying on his stomach to take a photo and post it. He knew Harry would see it pretty quickly as he had Louis’ Instagram notifications on.

Louis held his phone out and took a few shots of the sleeping kittens on his stomach, thumbed through them and found the one he liked best and posted it with the caption, “Three little kittens” he hit post and waited. It didn’t take long, ten minutes later Harry left a comment asking where the third kitten was. Louis rolled his eyes and deleted the photo.

Louis goes home that night and is greeted by a paint covered daughter and a sleeping Yorkie Poo. He snatches her up and carries her to the bathroom to help her wash up, knowing it was already close to her normal bath time anyway.

“Where is Daddy?” He asks Elise as he turns on the faucet to the tub, putting the drain stopper down. She’s wiping her blue and purple covered hands on a clean white guest towel. 

Louis chuckles, knowing Harry will be displeased at the towel. He also knows the paints are washable so _ maybe _ that will come out. He isn’t sure.

“He is there.” She points to their closed bedroom door and Louis nods. 

Harry never closes the bedroom door leaving Elise unsupervised. He helps her get ready for her bath, putting a rubber ducky into the tub that has a temperature reader on the bottom and checks it. 

“Alright, Love. Let’s get you in”  he says as he lifts Elise into the tub and hands her the small basket of toys. 

Louis grabs her paint smock and lays it over the bathroom sink before he grabs the small bundle of dirty clothes and goes towards the bedroom, opening the door and tossing the paint covered clothes into the smaller, yellow clothes hamper that is sat beside the larger blue clothes hamper. Louis backed up so he could see Elise across the hall watching as she dropped a rubber dolphin into the tub. 

“Babe?” He called out as he kicked his shoes off by the bed.

“Be out in a minute, Lou” Harry responds form behind the closed bathroom door. Louis nodded to no one and went back to tend to their daughter. 

Louis was rinsing the shampoo out when he hears the bathroom door open from their bedroom and he glances over his shoulder to see Harry coming out in a pair of joggers and one of Louis’ tshirts.

They smile at each other as Harry heads down the hall and disappears out of sight. Louis finishes washing the shampoo out and pulls the stopper on the drain. He gets a clean towel and helps Elise out, wrapping it around her and grabbing another to run through her thick hair. He guides her out of the bathroom, telling himself to come pick up the toys later and sends her into her room. 

“Alright little one, get some pjs you want for the night.” He says as he folds the towel from her hair over the footboard of her bed. 

She drops her towel and runs over to the drawers with her clothes in them and digs through it before finding a nightgown with watermelons all over it and tries to pull it on. As she works at getting herself ready Louis tidies up her room, putting her toys where they go and hums as he does. He yawns into his arm a few times before noticing that he was alone in the bedroom. Louis lays out on the wooden floor, feeling his back pop and sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. 

A moment turned into two hours and Louis is woken up by Harry nudging him with his foot. 

“Louis, wake up” Harry whispers, just enough to disturb Louis and Louis’ eyes open slowly as he sits up with a groan. His back is yelling at him now. 

“Oh fuck” He gets up slowly, scolding himself for dozing off on the hardwood floor. 

Harry scolds him for cursing and then hushes him, pointing to Elise in her small bed, “She just dozed off. Said to not wake you.’’ 

Louis nodded and headed towards their bedroom, rubbing his lower back. Harry sits down on the bed and pulls his feet up underneath him. Louis begins to undress, tossing his belt on a chair by the hampers.

“Can I ask why you had both the bedroom and bathroom door closed? Our daughter was sitting in the living area with paint, babe.” 

Harry sighed, nodding. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry. I had to do something. I tried to wait and… I couldn’t and she kept coming in and I just needed like fifteen minutes alone. I was talking to her through the walkies but I heard you come in before she responded.” 

Louis had seen the small PAW Patrol walkie talkie sitting on the small table they kept for Elise. He stripped down to his pants, putting his clothes in the hamper for once and grabbed a pair of joggers that were laying over the chair where he’d tossed his belt and pulled them on.

“So what was so important? Were you sick?” Louis asked. 

He pulled a shirt on quickly before turning around, facing Harry who was tugging at his bottom lip. He watched Harry lean forward, glancing out into the hall.

“She’s asleep. What’s going on?” Louis questioned, standing at the foot of the bed. His stomach growled and he ignored it. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” The words fell from Harry’s mouth and Louis choked on air.    
“You what now?” Louis fumbled out and stood motionless. Was it hot in here? It felt hot in here. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, shaking it some.

“I took four tests. Two positive, one was negative… the fourth did not work... Or something. It was like both... So, yeah. I need to make an appointment but.” Harry was mumbling, but Louis was hearing him. 

Harry seemed nervous and Louis, well he was very confused right now because he, yeah he was one hundred percent pregnant. And now Harry might be? He needed to sit down. He sat on the floor and Harry looked at him with concern. 

“I am sorry Lou, I know we were waiting and not planning to even think of trying until she was five. I was careful but I went off my pills after our holiday when I got sick, remember? And well… When we had sex a few days later I hadn’t taken my pill because I was still on the antibiotic. I did not even think about how many pills I had missed or the risk. I should have been careful.” Louis nodded at Harry and took a deep breath before climbing off the floor and onto the bed.

“Babe, baby listen. Let’s just see what the doctor says alright? Go from there.” Louis kissed Harry’s jaw softly. 

He needed to be more supportive because it was very obvious this was upsetting Harry. He would be supportive too if he wasn’t already pregnant. The thought of them both being pregnant at the same time scared the living daylights out of Louis. He would be thrilled even if he himself was not pregnant. Yes, he and Harry had decided to wait until Elise was five to even begin to think of trying for another baby. But they also thought that Louis could not get pregnant. So, when Louis started to feel sick and feel bloated and tired, he laughed at himself for even thinking he could be pregnant. He laughed when he was told he was. 

He wasn’t laughing now though. Any other time and he would be over the moon. 

____

A week passing by with Harry on the edge of a mini-meltdown was a long week. It had not been helpful that Elise had three birthday parties and a play date to attend. Two parties in one day and another and a play date the next. Harry, who was normally loved by all the mums, was withdrawn and sulking. He worried his lip so much with his fingers Louis had began to pinch him to stop. So Harry began to mess with his hair instead. Louis sighed and left him to it. One of them had to be social and bring smiles and gossip. 

The following week after Louis had to go to a neonatal check up during his lunch hour. He was now sixteen weeks and trying his hardest to avoid being seen naked by Harry. Luckily with Harry being a nervous wreck that was not difficult to do. He needed to get in and out and back to work and then back to the doctor’s or Harry’s appointment. He told their doctor what was going on and that Harry had no idea, and now he wanted to wait until they knew for sure before he out right told Harry he was pregnant. Also Louis was worried. Harry had shown a reaction that made him concerned. He knows in the end Harry will be happy to have another baby in the house, but seeing him be upset put a damper on things.  

His check up went great, all was well and as it should be. The doctor assured Louis that there would be no risk to Harry finding out Louis was pregnant himself until he said something. Patient doctor privileges and all that. Louis left the doctors and went back to work with a tiny ultrasound image in his wallet. He slid it under the glass top of his wooden desk and smiled at it. That was inside him. He was making that. His heart felt full and he took a deep breath. 

He had work to do, he had to meet Harry soon. So he put himself into his work, went to a couple short meetings before walking down the street to grab a bite to eat from a small cafe and head to the doctor’s office again. Harry was going to meet him there and they would go from there. 

When Louis walked into the waiting area he found Harry sitting in the corner, tugging at his bottom lip. Louis was endeared as he walked over to him. Leaning down to kiss his forehead before sitting beside him. His pants felt snug when he sat and he frowned. He reached over and slid his hand onto Harry’s knee, squeezing it reassuringly. They sat quietly. The room was empty for the most part. One other person in there. A male who was flipping through a magazine, a soft hum coming from his lips. A woman came out and he stood up smiling at her. Louis watched as they chatted quietly before leaving, his hand on the small of her back. 

It was only a few more minutes before they got called back. Harry was the last patient of the day and their total waiting time had only been about twenty minutes but if felt like an eternity. He followed Harry as they were led to a room. A nurse came in and handed a cup to Harry, gave him the normal questions. Harry would do the cup, and have blood drawn. Louis waited quietly in the small room. 

Eventually Harry returned and he sat in the chair beside Louis instead of on the bed, his hand quickly slid into Louis’ squeezing tightly. Louis squeezed back and leaned into Harry. He could feel the nerves radiating off him as they waited in silence. 

He could say so much but at the same time, was afraid that if he even opened his mouth he would spill the beans about his pregnancy. 

The doctor came in with a folder and sat on a stool, scooting over to Louis and Harry with a smile. 

“We have your results back, Harry. You are not pregnant.” Harry exhaled a heavy breath and leaned forward with his head between his knees before he sat upright and looked at Louis.

He looked thrilled...and that scared Louis. Because there had been that small amount of, what if that had lingered. But now that what if… it was not longer just a question. It was an obvious thing. A thing that scared Louis and lingered in him. It lingered as they left the doctor’s together, walked to Louis’ car together and kissed each other goodbye. Louis felt it heavily as he watched Harry happily walk away towards his own car. And after they had family dinner at Harry’s Mum’s house, where Harry was happy to talk of their recent adventures, including the pregnancy scare as he had called it. 

The feelings seeped in deep into Louis’ thoughts penetrating them. He couldn’t shake it. He was certain it was true right now. Harry did not want another baby.

That night in bed Louis was sitting, the blankets pooled in his lap. One of Harry’s t-shirts on him and Louis was staring at the thread from a seam on the blanket that had come loose. He was tugging at it, making it worse. He felt the bed dip beside him and hands run under the shirt.    
  
“Babe, You’ve been quiet. Are you alright?” Harry questioned, rubbing circles on Louis back.

Louis sighed and looked over at Harry. Harry had been crying. He frowned, “Why were you crying?” 

Harry sniffed, “It’s stupid. I’m fine. Are you okay?” 

Louis turned slightly, facing Harry and shook his head, “No. Tell me what happened. Nothing you feel is ever stupid, Harry. You know this.” 

“I was folding away Elise’s baby doll clothes and some of them are her old things and I saw how tiny they were and they still had that baby smell and I just…” Harry trailed off and looked at the bed. 

“You wanted to have a baby.” It wasn’t a question. Louis knew the answer. He could see it. 

Harry nodded slowly and looked at Louis. “I know I seemed happy and I was relieved but… Yeah. Deep down these last few days the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. And I just got a little sad but. It is what it is.” He shrugged and Louis breathed.

He let out a breath that felt like he was pushing a weight off himself. Of course Harry wanted a baby. It was Harry. He could open a daycare and would be thrilled. He has thrown so many baby showers that people they didn’t even know had began to contact Harry, asking for him to set up a baby shower for someone. It brought in decent side money for them. Harry and babies went together like peanut butter and jelly. Louis felt stupid, really stupid for ever second guessing that his husband wouldn’t be happy he was pregnant.

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry hard and deep and pushed him down onto the bed. He didn’t even allow Harry’s mouth to catch up before he moved his lips to Harry’s neck. Nipping and sucking. He was in a rush and he knew it. Quickly he slid down Harry’s body, grabbing the worn out waistband of the black joggers Harry had on and pushing them down. He immediately took Harry’s soft cock in his hands and began to slowly stroke him. Harry sighed, a low groan escaping his lips. Louis glanced up at Harry, seeing him slowly lick his lips. 

Louis glanced at the closed bedroom door, Harry must have caught on because he spoke in a low voice, a deep groan at the beginning of his words, “She’s in bed, should be asleep already. Took some allergy medication for her hayfever. She’s not-” His words got cut off by Louis pulling Harry’s cock into his mouth, his lips just around the head, hand slowly stroking him.

He was so turned on by Harry right now and he could not even begin to tell you one reason why. All Louis wanted to do was make his husband come and make him lose it. So he did just that. That night Louis gave all he could to Harry to get his mind off things. He fucked into Harry slow and deep, making him come on his cock alone before he spilled inside of him with his teeth digging into Harry’s shoulder to muffle the moans that spilled from his lips.

____ 

Things got back to normal in the household pretty quickly and it felt nice. Louis had begun to notice, really notice that he was pregnant. Louis would look at himself in the mirror, scanning his profile and he could see the belly forming even more. It looked less like a food baby and more like a real baby and he knew time was running out before Harry noticed. He debated just waiting and seeing how long it took Harry to notice he was pregnant. But Harry was a hands on type of man and Louis knew he wasn’t stupid. 

He decided to start how Harry had attempted roughly three and a half years ago. He stopped by the market and got foods that were baby sized. When he got home he headed into the kitchen, noticing Harry was not home yet. He looked at the clock and he had enough time to shower and begin dinner. He sent a quick text to Harry to let him know that he was making dinner so he wouldn’t stop on his way home. 

Louis was in the kitchen finishing up dinner and putting it on plates when he heard the front door open and the sound of Elise running in, BJ barking from somewhere in the living area. He smiled as he carried two plates to the table and sat them down before going and getting Elise’s plate. He had made baby back ribs, baby red potatoes with baby carrots. It was close to the meal Harry had made. Elise would not touch turnips and always had a tantrum at the sight of them, even if they allowed her to not eat them. 

Elise’s meat was pulled off the bone and in a small pile, her plastic utensils next to her purple plate. She had a sippy cup in her hand as she climbed up into the chair and already began to pick at her food happily.

Louis rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, taking them back into the dining room and setting one by Harry who was already sitting at the table, cutting a baby red potato for Elise. 

Harry smiled at Louis as he sat down, “Looks good, Lou. Thanks for making dinner.” 

Louis smiled back, pushing his foot against Harry’s barefoot and poked his food, “I felt like cooking tonight and this sounded really good.” 

He watched as Harry looked at the plate, poking the food a bit and hummed, nodding some, “You always make good ribs.” 

Louis sighed, “Yeah, I made  _ baby _ back ribs with  _ baby carrots _ and  _ baby _ red potatoes.” 

Harry smiled chewing the bite he’d taken. He wiped his mouth and nodded, “It’s good babe. I need to have you cook more often.” he beamed at Louis before taking another bite. 

Louis rolled his eyes as he looked down at his plate. This was a fail and he knew it.  He looked over to see Elise pushing her plate away and beginning to climb down. Louis caught her plate quickly, “Missy, what are you doing?” 

“I done, Papa.” She scooted off the chair and Harry stopped her with a hand gently on her arm that was reaching for her sippy cup.

“What do we say when we are done?” Louis questioned and Elise shrugged.

“You know what we say. We say…” Harry began and Elise finished.

“May be excuse, please?” She asked and Harry handed her the sippy cup. 

Louis watched her run into the living area and go sit by her doll house that was in the corner, BJ hopping down from his little nest of throws on the sofa to join her. Louis and Harry idly began to chat about their days. Harry told Louis about the songwriting session that he had with a new singer, one that Louis was producing and let out his frustration about how they wouldn’t agree on anything Harry suggested or wrote. Later, Harry did the washing up after dinner and Louis did the washing up of their daughter before putting her to bed. 

He closed her door quietly, leaving it open a bit for the dog to come and go as he liked. He turned around to find Harry standing beside her door and nearly jumped out of his skin. Harry smirked and walked over to Louis, putting his large hands on his waist and pushing him into their bedroom. Harry’s foot kicked the door closed behind them, causing it to close loudly and Louis winced as he was guided over to the bed and pushed back onto it. 

Louis’ eyes closed as Harry began to kiss along his neck and jaw, his teeth dragging across the skin. 

“I love when you cook, it turns me on.” Harry breathed across the damp skin of Louis’ neck. His hands working at Louis’ joggers quickly to get them down so he could get to his cock. Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back. If he got Harry’s mouth around his cock anytime he cooked, he would cook more often.

____

Louis was currently carrying Elise out of the lift in frustration. He had bought her a shirt that said Big Sister. It was white and had yellow font. Only now it was red and blue and black and it looked more like it had random letters with a hole through sister. He had gotten the shirt in a rush when the lid of her sippy cup had come off in the car, spilling her grape soda all over her white shirt with polka dots on it. He’d taken her into a store to grab a new shirt before they went to a children’s event at the museum when he’d seen the big sister, big brother type shirts and grabbed one in her size. 

It was officially a waste and was going in the trash. Harry was home as they walked in and Louis just held their daughter out with two hands. Her long brown hair that had been in pigtails was now one pigtail, maybe. At least, he thinks because he wasn’t sure what was going on with the other pigtail. It was half down and looked sad. And also with that and black marker as lipstick, she had whiskers on her face in hot pink marker and her shirt had a large cut in it. Harry pressed his lips together to stop from laughing.

“Also pretty sure she peed herself on the way up. I am being given the silent treatment, so that means if she had to go, she refused to tell me and did the wee-wee dance in the lift until she sat down and refused to move.” Louis said flatly. 

“Why are we doing that, Elise?” Harry questioned.

“Papa clean birdie poo off my seat.” Elise pouted at Harry and Louis watched him as he fought to not laugh.

“She is your daughter now.” Louis said as he headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He heard Harry laughing as he took Elise to the bathroom to clean her up. 

He smiled as he could hear her give Harry the over exaggerated play by play of their day. Louis was emotional and tired. His back hurt and he wanted to sleep and have a coconut smoothie. He was in his second trimester and in a few weeks could find out the sex of the baby if he chose to. He was showing and doing what he could to hide it. He was so close to walking into the bathroom and telling Harry. 

This morning he even did the tiny tea box thing that Harry had done. Harry just stared at the boxes and snorted, going on about how, “Do you remember when I tried to tell you I was pregnant when I gave you one of these and all you did was bitch about the flavour.” It was all Louis could do to not fondly roll his eyes at his adorable husband. 

Louis would feel cheated if he gave in and just told Harry. He wanted to have fun with it and do the cute hints like Harry had. Louis stripped on his way to the bedroom, leaving everything but the pants he still had on in the hall. He fell on to the bed, on to his back with a heavy sigh before rolling over onto his side, his body facing the bathroom door. He could see Harry and Elise. Harry was shirtless, his basketball shorts pulled up to his thighs as he sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water. She used her water crayons to doodle along the tub wall. Harry listening intently as she drew a story out for him. 

His heart melted and he smiled weakly. A hand sliding down over his bare stomach. He was so in love with this moment. His husband, his best friend and his little girl. The life he was growing inside of him. A life he never thought he himself would grow. Louis got up and grabbed one of Harry’s oversized jumpers and pulled it on. He went to the living area and over to the dark gray stained wooden shelf where they kept their books and squatted down. He ran his fingers over the book spines until he found the one he wanted. He pulled out a baby book Harry had been given and tossed it on the sofa. He went into the kitchen and did the few dishes that were left in the sink and pulled out stuff to make a quick snack. He’d fed Elise on the way home and suspected Harry may have already had dinner since they were late coming home.

A few moments later and he felt Elise run in and wrap herself around his bare leg. He smiled and kneeled down to pick her up and sat her on the counter beside him. He saw Harry as he walked in who frowned at him for her being up there. 

“Would you like something to eat before bed?” Louis asked Elise and she nodded as he offered a baby carrot to her. He reached around her to grab a small bowl and cut up some baby carrots he had left and sliced a banana up before grabbing the bag of cheese Harry had already cut into cubes and put it all in a bowl for her. 

“There’s water in your sippy cup still. It’s in your bag by the front door.” Louis spoke softly as he lifted Elise off the counter and handed her the bowl. 

She carefully took it walking extra slow into the living room to her small table. Louis glanced at Harry who was tidying up the colouring books and dvds that hadn’t been touched in a few days.

“Babe, you hungry?”  Louis asked before popping a cheese cube in his mouth. He moaned around the dairy product and grabbed a few more. This was hands down the best cheese he has ever eaten. Even if it was the same cheese he always eats because it is the only one that Harry will buy.

“Nah, I am good. Hey, what’s this pregnancy book doing out?” Harry straightened up, said book in hand and Louis walked into the living room with the bag of cheese in hand.

He’d added a few grapes to the bag, shrugging as he approached Harry, “Maybe someone is pregnant?” He held his breath at his words and Harry looked at him before glancing at the book in hand.

“Who? Casper?” Harry chuckled and moved to put the book back. 

“What is pregnant mean?” Elise questioned as she tries to stealthily sneak a cheese cube to the dog. Only it came out more like preg-not.

“Don’t feed BJ your food. Pregnant is when a person is going to have a baby and the baby is inside their tummy.” Harry spoke as he put the book back.

Elise didn’t ask anything else and Louis rolled his eyes. Apparently even just boldly hinting was not going to work. 

____

Louis had accidentally spilt the beans to Daisy on the phone a few days ago. Elise was watching a movie while he made lunch and Harry was out for a run. He hadn’t meant to tell her but he was agitated after he’d served breakfast and tried to retell the story of how they ended up with BJ, their tiny little yorkie poo dog. He just saw the smirk on Harry’s face when he said the word Daddy. It was the dirty type of smirk that was for Louis’ eyes only. 

So when Daisy rang him up, he’d ended up venting and it slipped out. He told her he was pregnant. She’d cried and swore to not tell anyone. He knew she would though, at least to Phoebe because they told each other everything. He trusted that Harry wouldn’t find out from anyone else. He let her know he’d be finding out the sex in a few days and that as soon as Harry knew, he’d inform everyone. 

Louis just found out the sex of the baby. He was in his second trimester and was now Eighteen weeks pregnant. At this point, Louis knew deep down he should just tell Harry. Go to him and announce it like a normal human being would have ages ago. Yet, here he was, not doing that at all. Holding on to the knowledge for himself. Over the last few weeks Harry had either caught on and was playing dumb or he  _ really _ was not catching on. Louis even bought bibs, leaving them out on the counter. Harry just stuck them with Elise’s doll stuff. He pulled out newborn nappies and gave a few to Elise to put on her dolls. Granted Louis had failed to remember that, sometimes that was something that did happen. She would just decide she had to have real nappies for the dolls and not fake ones. 

Louis rang up a bakery and ordered a cake. He hated reveal cakes and parties, but he felt like he was going to pull his teeth out. Louis even went so far as having a package delivered to Harry, at work of all places that said special delivery in nine months - even though now it was less. He felt if he put the real amount it would be even more lost on his husband.- and inside with the note was a baby blanket. Harry looked baffled and gave Elise the blanket. He served Harry baby food for dinner one night and Harry had been drinking so it failed so bad that Louis regretted that one. 

So the next night he and Harry had a romantic dinner where he played music that had the word baby in the title and foods with baby in the title. Serving them with sippy cups and baby salt and pepper shakers. He even used an olive fork for Harry’s plate. Harry laughed and said Louis was cute before Louis stomped off to the bedroom, he was frustrated and stubborn. 

Louis was done with his failed and horribly done hints because he knew Harry enough. Harry was either in denial or seriously had no clue Louis was pregnant. At this rate the future kid would be moving out before Harry noticed the new offspring. Their life had been busy lately and they kept bypassing each other, one coming and the other going. Elise was missing family dinners at home and getting kid’s meals at drive thrus. Louis was going to give this one last shot because he wasn't sure if he even cares anymore about how he did it. Just as long as Harry knew.

Louis was sitting at the dining table, the white iced cake sitting on top. It was white and on top it just read ‘surprise!’. He heard the door open and listened as Elise ran in, by passing Louis and the cake to go straight to her room. Louis watched with a raised eyebrow, startling when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey, Love. What’s this?” Harry questioned, nodding to the cake as he leaned down and kissed Louis softly.

Louis kissed him back and slid the knife towards Harry, “Cut it. I want a piece.” 

Harry laughed softly, “You could of already been having it, no?”    
  
“Eh, lazy tonight. Wanted to share it with my amazing husband.” Louis smiled as Harry ducked his head, blushing. 

Louis watched, holding his breath with a hand between his thighs. He was digging his fingers into his thigh. He watched as Harry cut a piece of cake, pulling it back. The colour was blue. Harry looked at it, setting the knife aside. 

“It’s coloured blue, Lou. Cute.” Was all Harry said. 

Louis met his eyes and nodded, he thinks, hopes that Harry has clicked. But he wouldn’t find out because that was the moment that a loud thump, followed by a screaming toddler. Breaking the moment and both men were off down the hall towards their daughter.

“Baby, what happened?” Louis asked as he dropped to his knees next to Elise.

She was sobbing and holding her forehead, her little voice broken by sobs as she tried to explain. From what Louis could tell Elise was trying to put a picture of her and Lottie on the wall and fell. 

“Baby, you need to let Daddy or I help you. You know we would do it for you.” He ran his hand through her brown hair, looking at the bump at her hair line. It was small, red. She would survive.

Harry had run back out to grab an ice pack and was coming back in with it and warm milk in a sippy cup for her. 

“I not want to be rude. Daddy say it rude to-” She waved her tiny hands around not sure what the word she needed was. A small hiccup falling out.

“To what?” Harry sat down beside her and put the ice pack to her little forehead.

“You two talking and you say it rude to start talking too.” She sniffed and they both nodded.

“But Honey, you could have just waited a moment.” Harry spoke softly. 

“What is a moment?” Elise asked and held out her photo of her and Lottie to Louis.

Louis took it and smiled, looking at the photo. He got up slowly and grabbed the tape off the bed and taped it next to the other photos. Her wall was covered in polaroids of Elise with their families. Going all the way back to when she was a newborn.

“A moment is the same thing as a minute.” Harry explained.

Elise sniffed and wiped her runny nose with her sock and Louis held in a laugh. 

“But I not want to wait. When baby comes I need to be a big girl” Louis’ eyes widened at her words and Harry was sitting there still. Hand holding the ice pack in mid air. 

“When what baby comes?” Harry asked his daughter and she turned and pointed to Louis.

“Papa going to have a baby. I will be a big sissy now.” 

Louis swallowed as Harry turned and looked at Louis. Louis was not sure how she of all people knew and yet Harry apparently found this to be brand new information. Louis watched as Harry stood up and picked up Elise. Kissing the bump on her forehead and sat her down on her bed. 

Harry gave Elise a few of her favourite pop up books and kneeled down beside her, “Listen baby, you have a tiny bump okay? The fall wasn’t far and you’ll be okay. Alright?” Elise nodded and opened a book up, Harry continued, “ So Papa and I are going to be in our room and get ready for bed. After that, I will come in and get you ready for bed alright? We can go watch a movie, okay? I want you to make me a promise.” She looked up at Harry and whispered a what to him.

Louis watched them as Harry put his hands on her tiny cheeks, her face so much smaller in his hands. 

“We will always,  _ always _ have time for you. I am sorry if Papa and I did something to make you think otherwise, but Elise, you are our world and even if…” Harry took a deep breath and glanced at Louis before looking back to their daughter, “Another baby is coming along, we will make time for you too.  _ Always _ .” Elise nodded and Harry kissed her on the forehead before he stood up. 

He walked over to Louis, face blank of emotions, “I’ll be in the bedroom.” 

Louis nodded and went and kneeled down beside Elise, he too kissed her on the small bump she now had. “I am sorry, Elise. You are my little girl and you always will be okay? Please, Daddy is right. You will always be important and we will always,  _ always _ have time for you.” She smiled at Louis and kissed his nose so he patted her on the head and slowly stood up.

As he exited her room he glanced back at her before going into the bedroom where Harry was sitting on the bed, hands between his legs and head down. His hair falling in his face.

“I am sorry. I never noticed she felt that way.” Louis spoke quietly and Harry nodded. 

“I think it was just in the last few weeks. She was at Gemma’s, Lottie’s, Mum’s… Always somewhere all day if not at daycare. We both have been working then we’d come home have dinner, bathe her and put her to bed. If we even ate at home. I cleaned out my backseat today and tossed away five empty kid meal bags. So many nugget boxes in the floor. Rinse and repeat. She was bound to feel something.” 

Harry was right and Louis felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. He looked over at Harry when he cleared his throat. 

“Show me.” Harry said. His voice was quiet. 

Louis glanced out the hall and leaned back a little to see into Elise’s room. She was giggling at a pop up, opening and closing the flap, BJ was curled up at her feet. Louis put his attention back on Harry and walked over to him, lifting his shirt off as he did and let it drop to the floor by his feet. He was stood in front of Harry, shirtless, the curve of his small bump noticeable. He could hide it decently with a shirt on.  

Harry reached up and put his hands in the middle of the small bump, running his hands over Louis’ stomach. He let his hands wander all over the smooth skin. Over to the sides and back to the front. He slipped his hands around to Louis’ back and pulled him closer. Louis smiled softly as he looked down and watched as Harry placed small kisses across his stomach.

“How far along?” Harry whispered. 

“Eighteen weeks.” 

“And the cake?” 

“Yeah...the gender.” Louis responded softly. 

His eyes met Harry’s as he looked up at Louis. 

Harry opened his mouth with a heavy sigh, “Why did you not tell me sooner?” 

“I tried… I made baby foods. I literally gave you baby foods and baby items an-”

Harry interrupted him with wide eyes, “Oh my god, Lou!” He stood up and grabbed Louis’ face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Louis kissed him back, chasing Harry’s lips when he abruptly pulled back, “I am so sorry. Looking back, what a fucking idiot I am.” 

“Don’t. Don’t do that, Harry. We are both working with new artists and chasing a toddler on our days off. If it’s not a birthday party it’s a play date. If not that, it’s a meeting. I didn’t even try hard. I just, tried.” Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s lip and Harry put his hands on Louis’ stomach again. 

“Wait, the baby blanket… That was you?” Harry questioned and Louis nodded, laughing quietly.

They heard the patter of feet approaching them and Louis smiled when Elise ran in and on to their bed.

“You make time now?” She asked with a smile, the look on her face was pure Harry and it made Louis’ heart melt. He may cry.

“Okay here is what we will do,” Harry sat down on the bed next to her and she crawled over to him, her tiny hands on his thighs and listened, “Since Papa has a baby in his tummy, we will pick a time and every day one of us will spend time with you for one hour. And once a month you will have a Daddy playdate or a Papa playdate okay? But you need to understand that there will be times where we planned for our hour but things happen okay? But we always will make time for you.” She smiled widely, her matching dimple popping as she did. 

She looked over to Louis and poked his stomach, “But I have a thing to ask.” 

Louis nodded, “What is it?” 

“How the baby be inside your tummy?” Harry and Louis both laughed. Harry stood up, swooping her in his arms.

“I will talk to you about that later, it’s getting a bit late and we have a movie to watch.” Louis loved Harry even more at that moment. The baby talk was not something he wanted to handle at the moment. 

“I want cake.” Elise wiggled out of Harry’s hold so he let her down and watched as she ran to her room and grabbed her blanket. 

“I go get ready!” She yelled as she ran down the hall and both Harry and Louis sighed.

“So, a boy? We get one of each?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. He leaned in and kissed Harry softly. 

“We do, Daddy.” Louis purred and Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Don’t do that.” Harry said firmly and slapped Louis’ ass as Louis turned to grab the shirt off the floor. He yelped and smacked Harry with his shirt. 

They both left the room, Harry’s hand on Louis’ lower back as they walked into the living room. Elise was curled up on the sofa with her blanket on her lap. She was still in her dress from that day but Louis decided to worry about it later. He went and grabbed a movie and saw Harry coming in with a small piece of blue cake on three plates held in his two hands. 

Louis turned on the movie and went and sat on the other side of Elise, her in the middle of the both of them. He smiled as the movie began to play and he tried the cake, finding it too sweet he handed it of to Elise who squealed at having more. 

“But why is cake blue?” She asked before shoving more in her mouth with her tiny fingers. 

“Because the baby is a boy. You’re going to have a brother.” Louis smiled at her.

“What? No! I no want a brother!” She started to cry into her cake and Harry frowned as Louis laughed. 

____

  
Eleven months ago, Elise became a big sister. Turns out though, it wasn’t what she expected. Because she met her tiny new sibling that Harry had been holding while he sat on the small sofa in the hospital room and he leaned close to her and whispered in her little ear, “You have a baby sister.”

Elise immediately crawled into the floor and began sobbing. All tears of joy. 

Louis and Harry discovered during an ultrasound at eight months that it was not a boy. They were a little disappointed but in the end, it was fine. Because the baby was healthy and all was going well and mistakes happen. 

So Elise was elated to find out she was a big sister and now had a little sister, Lily Clare Tomlinson. And she was everything to her. She would sneak in when she was sleeping to stare at her in amazement.

They were all at a park now. Lily was asleep in Louis’ arms, her head on his shoulder. It was early fall and light sweater weather. Her tiny head covered in a little cap with flowers on it and her tiny hands with little mittens. Her bright blue eyes wide and looking around. Louis watched Elise with concern.

She was stomping in place and pointing at a little girl. Louis leaned over and nudged Harry who was talking to another father, his wife was currently pregnant with twins. 

“I think we have a meltdown coming.” Harry turned his attention to Louis and followed his gaze.

“3….2....-” Harry spoke and a loud scream stopped his counting.

“She is too the best little sister ever. You wrong you know nothing and I do not like you.” Louis laughed and Harry nudged him. 

“I am so sorry, she’s a bit protective.” Harry spoke to the man beside him who nodded and accepted the apology.

“It’s alright, I understand.” He got up as Harry did and Louis watched as both the men went to gather their daughters. 

The family of four headed home with Elise complaining in the back and Lily crying beside her. 

Louis was driving and looked over at Harry who smiled at him, “I love our family” 

Louis smiled back and nodded, because yeah, he did too. And he would never, ever change it for anything. 

____

Harry leaned over, placing small kisses along Louis’ jaw. When they got home that afternoon and both girls were put down for their naps, Elise’s being the priority. Harry and Louis sat on the sofa in quiet, a small storm had rolled in and they sat together, ocasional kisses being shared. 

“I love you. I love you so much, Harry.” Louis said, running his hand up and down Harry’s thigh. 

Harry brushed his lips over Louis’ ear as he pulled his hand out of the pocket of his jumper, setting something down on Louis’ lap. Louis looked down at it and frowned as he picked the white stick up. His eyes widened and he looked at Harry.

“I’m pregnant.” Harry said quietly against Louis ear. 

“We have to stop having sex.” Was all Louis could come up with to that. 

And Harry laughed loudly, waking the baby and Louis groaned, shoving him. Again, Louis would never change any of this. Even if baby number three was on the way. Even if they had an eleven month old and a four year old and a tiny yorkie poo named BJ. This was everything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A link to a Tumblr post is [Here!](https://bringmetheharry.tumblr.com/post/184385815860/bh20) If you feel like sharing it, I appreciate it. Have a great day!


End file.
